


Lack Motivation

by BadWigBrando



Category: Naruto
Genre: Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: Kankuro waits...





	

“You look tired..” There was a smile in her voice but not in her eyes. She mustered the strength for the expression to reach her lips but like all acts that lack motivation, it failed.

The silence spread between the both of them as if they were miles apart. Mere inches from each other, the words that never formed between them made the air thick and heavy. She breathed in deep, looking for any distraction, any opportunity to make him look away.

She licked her lips again as if they were as dry as the desert around them, moisturizing them with more water that she feared he had seen in days.

She reached out, but just as all act that’s lack motivation fail, this too failed.

“…he’s not coming back Kankuro.”

The silence hung thick like a fog after spring rain. The purple had worn from his face and left faded marks of perfect precision. His eyes, sunk into deep into his skull, were framed by dark circles of formerly well-rested lids.

His eyes bore into the horizon. His pupils no longer shuffled.

“Kankuro..please..” Her fingers danced over his hand. He had grown so tan yet so pale, as if the sun had deprived him of all nutrients.

“Let’s go home—”

“He’s coming back.”

Silence hung between them again and Kankuro’s gaze did not leave the horizon. Four days and three nights and he sat waiting. The sun would rise and fall and the moon and the stars would rest in the shadows.

“The dead doesn’t always come back..” She said, soft and sweet. More of a hope than a statement.

With a hand entwined in his fingers, she rested a heavy head on heavier shoulders. “Gaara’s not coming back..”

And he breathed in, deep as if the air was too thick for the both of them. He eyes wavered for a moment but he did not move and she did not move.

The sun set and rose again and silence became more than just a situation, more than an atmosphere. It became a prison.

‘He might come back.’ Kankuro thought mostly to himself. But unlike the sun or the moon or even the hot desert air, this hope lacked motivation and like all acts that lack motivation, it failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos and share with your friends! 
> 
> sandrunes.tumblr.com


End file.
